Once in a Blue Moon
by zanyannie
Summary: Ann Snyder wished to find true love. Next day, she finds herself in Bella Swan's body right before Bella starts Forks High. Join Ann as she finds out just how powerful true love is and how annoying most people are.


_**Once in a Blue Moon: Chapter 1**_

***Bella/Ann* April 21, 2014 Forks, Washington, USA**

I woke up to a room that I had only read about. I expected to wake up in my room back in Plano, TX; however, this room was not boxed shaped, nor did it have dark blue walls with white furniture and a twin sized bed. It had white walls with a corkboard filled with some pictures that looked to be painted by a kid. Not to mention the fact that I had no clue where my glasses were and I already could see perfectly. So I did what I do best: look around and start panicking. I panicked until I saw a letter on top of one of my favorite book series,_ Twilight_. The letter stated that I was now in Bella's body because Bella had passed on and Kristen Stewart had not done Bella any justice in her portrayal of the girl. I shrugged, perhaps I could live through this as long as I could only have ONE and ONLY ONE life-or-death experience. Meaning, the Cullen's should listen to me about the nomads coming into the area. The note also said that Bella's birthday was now mine; so I would be 17 in a little over a month, not the 23 that I would have been back in Plano. Which, in my mind, was a good thing. I also had Bella's memories, cooking skills, and abilities (I would have her mental shield), but I also had my personality, memories, balance (which is better than hers), and a physical shield. Not to mention the fact that I could control both the mental and physical shields while human, according to the note. Also, the letter said that the Cullen's were waiting for me and that the "singer situation" was actually the mating bond being made on Edward's part. I hoped that today would be a great day to begin junior year yet again and that I would not ACTUALLY have to have gym yet again, even if I was skinnier than I was used to. I had always hated gym; after all, not being physically able to run until you are 18 years old does put a damper on your love of exercise. I got dressed in the blue blouse that I had read about along with the skirt and the sneakers. I said, "I need to remember to ask Alice to take me shopping for some much needed clothing items and accessories. Which if you are seeing this Alice, does NOT mean sexy underwear for Edward yet!"

I walked down the stairs and out the door, stopping to grab a granola bar on my way out. I saw that 'the beast' as I had called Bella's truck as Ann was not there. Instead there was an almost new looking Hyundai Sonata with iPod connectivity. I squealed at the fact that I could listen to my music on the way and did not have that roar that I thought I might have to deal with.

I arrived at Forks High which even having attended PSHS would not have prepared me for its looks. It looked like a big cluster of brick boxes with some windows. I headed to the office and was greeted by Mrs. Cope, "How can I help you dearie?"

"My name is Bella Swan. I'm here to pick up my schedule," I replied. Mrs. Cope handed me a piece a paper that read. . .

_Isabella Marie Swan's Schedule_

_1__st__ period: English – Mr. Mason_

_2__nd__ period: History – Mr. Jefferson_

_3__rd__ period: Algebra 2 – Mr. Varner_

_4__th__ period: Physical Education – Coach Clapp_

_Lunch_

_5__th__ period: Biology – Mr. Molina_

_6__th__ period: Drama – Mrs. Zimmerman_

Okay, I had gym great. Yes that was completely sarcastic. However, I had drama with, hopefully, Mrs. Zimmerman from Wilson Middle School. I had gym before lunch, so I could shower, then go to lunch and then bio. I was nervous about meeting Edward. After all, who would not be nervous about meeting your soul mate after wishing to meet them while you were in high school? Not to mention, you end up in someone else's body, which is where you were supposed to be in the first place, and you are back in high school and you need to make sure that you are not bullied or pretty much have the ENTIRE student body against you because you are different from them.

I decided to walk my schedule before heading to English so I would know if someone was trying any 'funny business'. I was back at the room where I would more than likely have to read books that I had no interest in reading, or rereading in some cases. Mr. Mason seemed to be a nice teacher for English, if you wanted to be put to sleep with his monotone voice. Mr. Mason had me introduce myself to the class. "Hello. My name is Bella Swan and I just moved back to Forks in order to give my mom and her husband some time to be newlyweds without having a teenager in the house," I said.

I walked to the back of the room where my desk was. "I'm Mike Newton," said a boy who pretty much looked like the way I had pictured him from the books when I walked out the door.

"And I am uninterested. Leave me alone, Spike, otherwise I can get nasty and you don't want me to start being nasty," I replied.

"My name is Mike, not Spike," He said.

This was too good to pass up. "You looked like a Spike to me. After all, you look like a lost puppy when you follow a girl around like you are doing to me." I shot back at him. People laughed at that. A girl who was somewhat shy was giggling "What's your name?" I asked her.

"Angela Weber, you must be Isabella Swan," She replied.

"Well Angela, do you have history next?"

"Yes I do."

"Why don't we walk there together then?"

"Sure. I have one question, where did you get that line?"

"Oddly enough, I came up with it just then. Most of the time I have to think up a good comeback, that one was just too good to pass up and it popped into my head at the time."

"It was funny, do you think you could teach me how to be more assertive?" Angela asked as we walked into history.

"Confidence is needed when you wish to be assertive like that," I explained. History was a bore; after all, I had already been through this course before. I headed to algebra and was immediately accosted by the girl I assumed was Jessica.

"Hi, I'm Jessica," she said and started to talk my ear off.

I decided to interrupt her unending monologue, "Jennifer, I do not like it when someone talks endlessly about gossip. In fact, I hate when people gossip because that if a form of harassment. And I have been harassed in the past. Leave me alone." After that, math was not too bad. Gym, however, would be one of my nightmares. You would either be an A student of one that almost failed.

A pixie-looking girl and a boy who looked like he was her boyfriend walked up to me, "Hi Bella, I'm Alice and this is Jasper. We have been waiting for you for a long time now."

I decided to start off with the nicknames that I wished that Bella gave them, "Hey Pixie and Jazz, it's nice to meet you. How is Panda Bear and Barbie doing?"

"Huh?" Jasper said.

I shook my head, "Panda Bear means Emmett and Barbie refers to Rosalie. Pixie is Alice and you are Jazz. Of course, I have to make a nickname up for Esme and Carlisle has one already, Doc. Pixie, would Edward hate the fact that I wish his nickname is Teddy?"

Alice squealed and bounced, "He would love it if you called him Teddy or Edward. Unless you come up with another nickname for him, more romantic."

"Well, Teddy is somewhat romantic, unless he wants me to call me baby or some other way-too-cheesy nickname," I replied.

"Why did you give Alice the nickname 'Pixie'?" Jazz asked.

"Because, to me, she looks like a pixie: short and spunky."

"And Jasper's nickname?" Pixie asked.

"Well, it's better than the other name I had for him."

"Which was?" Jazz asked.

"Major, or the Major, depending on the situation." Just as I said that Coach Clapp blew the whistle to let us know to go to the locker rooms to change and shower for lunch.

"Bella," Alice asked, "do you want to eat lunch with our family?"

"I'm not sure that meeting Edward before biology would work well. However, my gut is saying go for it; so yes, I will eat lunch with you guys," I replied. As we walked into the cafeteria, which was way cleaner than I had expected, Alice dragged me to a table where Rosalie was already sitting.

"Rose, this is Bella. Bella, this is Rose; or 'Barbie' according to the nickname you wish to give her."

"Barbie?" Rose asked.

"Well, you DO look like a Barbie, however you act like an ice queen. Maybe Elsa would be a better nickname for you." I replied. "And I know about your past and have had something that could have ended like yours did. I will tell that story when I go to your place and meet Esme. By the way, what would you nickname Esme: 'Mother Bear; or 'Mama E'?"

Rose laughed at my explanation and said, "Good idea, but stick with Barbie for me. Go for Mama Esme as Esme's nickname unless she allows you to call her one of the others. What did you give Emmett for a nickname?"

As Alice replied, the boys arrived with food, "She gave Em the nickname 'Panda Bear.'" Everyone, including Emmett laughed at that.

"Why that name?" Edward asked, "And what will you be giving me as a pet name, love?"

"For your first question, he has the exterior of a polar bear, but the heart of a panda bear. And for your pet name, Teddy. I really do not wish to get into the completely-too-cheesy romantic names." I explained.

"I love that name, love," Edward replied. The other couples at our table awed at how sweet their brother was being. "Shall we head to class, my beautiful Bella?"

"We shall, my strong, masochistic lion."

Emmett asked me, "What does that mean?"

"I am referring to the first scene in the meadow in the books. He calls himself a 'masochistic lion' and I refer to myself as a 'stupid lamb'. By the way Teddy, I am expecting to be invited over to your place today in order to meet Esme. I will be telling Charlie about you and the fact that you are my boyfriend. I already have a plausible backstory for our relationship. Not to mention, the fact that I will expect you to sneak into my room tonight and every night that you are not hunting," I said.

"Then, what my lady wishes, she gets," Edward exclaimed, "Wilt thou wish to come over to mine family's house after school today?"

"Verily," I replied, "Does that mean that thou wishest to date me?" I inquired.

"Indubitably." Edward and I walked into Mr. Molina's classroom. I introduced myself to Mr. Molina and was directed to sit next to Edward because there were no other available seats. Edward held the stool out for me to sit down and he helped me get closer to the table.

"What are we doing today Edward?"

"The mitosis/meiosis lab, have you done the lab before?"

"Ann has done it twice and Bella has done it once. I'll explain about the whole 'Ann vs. Bella' thing after school." We finished the lab quickly because both of us had done it before, even if Mr. Molina thought that Edward had done all the work. "Do you have drama next Teddy?"

"I do. By the way, the teacher likes it if the students call her Mrs. Z, not Mrs. Zimmerman. After all, that is a name that is misspelled easily and does have negative connotations."

"Did she teach at Wilson Middle School before coming here?"

"She did, how did you know that?" Edward asked while his eyebrow shot up.

"Ann had her in 8th grade for drama, she absolutely loved her teacher because she gave more hands-on work instead of book-work."

We had arrived at the auditorium where the drama class met. We approached Mrs. Z and Edward introduced me to her, "Mrs. Z, this is Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter. Can she sit with me?"

"Sure Edward she can sit with you," Mrs. Z replied.

"I have one question, Mrs. Z," I stated.

"Shoot."

"Do you remember a girl from Wilson Middle School named Elizabeth Ann Snyder, but she went by Ann Snyder? She mentioned you in one of her emails to me."

"I do remember her. Ann was a sweetheart, especially for those that were special needs. The first project we had she took the kids with the special needs and worked with them because no one else would. Plus, no one would work with her on that project and I don't know why. By the way, we are starting a new project today and it is partners. Do you two wish to be partners?"

Both Edward and I replied, "Yes."

_**(A/n: This is the end of chapter one. Yes, I know that this plot-bunny has been done before in the past; however, I could not stop myself. I do not own any of the characters that are in Twilight and Mrs. Z is a real teacher that I had when I was in 8**__**th**__** grade. Please review and everything! By the way, If someone leaves a FLAMER that is anonymous, I WILL DELETE THAT FLAMER! All my wishes to your health and happiness, zanyannie)**_


End file.
